Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Campanulaxc3x97haylodgensis cultivar 10.00.14.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanulaxc3x97haylodgensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x9810.00.14xe2x80x99.
The new Campanula is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unidentified selection of Campanulaxc3x97haylodgensis, not patented. The cultivar 10.00.14 was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the unidentified selection of Campanulaxc3x97haylodgensis in a controlled environment in May, 1999, in Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Odense, Denmark, since June, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar 10.00.14 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and/or light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x9810.00.14xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x9810.00.14xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading growth habit.
2. Large violet blue campanulate flowers with good longevity.
3. Temperature tolerant from xe2x88x9215 to 35xc2x0 C.
Plants of the new Campanula are most similar to plants of the parent, the unidentified selection of Campanulaxc3x97haylodgensis. Plants of the new Campanula differ from plants of the parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Campanula are not as freely branching as plants of the parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Campanula are more upright than plants of the parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Campanula have larger leaves and flowers than plants of the parent selection.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Campanula last about 10 days longer than flowers of plants of the parent selection.